The present disclosure relates generally to the field of nerve and muscle stimulation. One aspect of the present disclosure relates to a device and method for electronic nerve and muscle stimulation, and in particular, internal tissue stimulation. The present disclosure relates specifically to a device and method for creating a pleasurable sensation in a user using electronic nerve and muscle stimulation and/or vibrational nerve and muscle stimulation.
Some studies have indicated that more tightened and toned pelvic floor muscles increase the power and intensity of the female orgasm. Certain exercises may be performed to strengthen muscles in this area. Further, stimulation of particular nerves and muscles may be used to generate a pleasurable or enjoyable feeling.